This invention relates to a dolly and more specifically, to a new and novel dolly for lifting and transporting a relatively heavy and bulky object such as, but not limited to, machinery, furniture, containers, and other such objects.
Dollies, hand trucks, carts and the like have been developed for lifting, supporting and moving objects such as vending machines, refrigeration units, freezers, and the like, are often moved for placement in specific locations either permanently or for shorter periods of time such as fairs, festivals, and other such events where a large number of units are brought in individually with a great deal of effort.
Transportation of such objects is typically done by manual labor often with the use of a hand dolly. Unfortunately, one problem with many conventional dollies is that they typically not mechanical stable in construction. Another problem is that many objects can easily become detached from the dolly inadvertently while the object is being moved. Further, often these dollies are difficult to maneuver by a single person. In addition, dollies that can be used by an individual for lifting and transporting relatively large and bulky objects are relatively expensive to manufacture, often difficult to attach and to maneuver, or significantly increase the width or height needed to move through a door opening.
Accordingly, a need exist for a dolly that is capable of allowing relatively heavy and bulky objects to easily manipulated and moved. In addition, a need exists for a dolly capable of attaching to an object without adding significantly to the dimension of the object thereby allowing the object to be easily moved through conventional door openings. Further, it is desirable that the dolly be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, easily attached and detached to an object, and relatively easy to maneuver the object being transported.